


i wish i were...

by sunglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Fluffy, M/M, Songfic, Things Work out in the End, chenlix but not really, inspired by heather, jisung rly insecure, pinning?, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglele/pseuds/sunglele
Summary: On a stormy night, Chenle and Jisung ended up stuck in their school, on that night they had their first real conversation in years of knowing each other.Chenle can't help it but notice how much better Jisung looked in his sweater than did he.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	i wish i were...

**Author's Note:**

> have fun!! 💕💘💗💖💘

**3rd of December**

Our complicated yet lovable story started a few months ago, during a stormy night that made everybody that were working at school for the play that happened at the end of year stuck in there for the rest of the night. 

Nobody liked that, of course. Imagine not being able to go home to rest after a very tiring day, it's upsetting, for sure. All the 35 people divided by students, teachers and a few employees that had to sleep at school that night, were spread around the building, some at the classrooms, others at the labs, art room, etc…

But our main characters decided to sleep at the library, unlikely everybody else at that school.

The boys in question were Jisung and Chenle, seniors in High School and pretty popular if you ask…

Jisung was a splendid actor, won almost every competition since elementary school, and Chenle was the school's best pianist, because of that he'd always help out the teachers with the soundtrack for every event, including the plays.

"Hey!" Said Chenle as he walked towards the tall boy that was curled up at the corner across the room, cuddling with his backpack. — a weirdly cute scene for Chenle.

Jisung turned his gaze to see who was talking to him, finding a well known face smiling at him as he walked.

"Oh, hey, Chenle! I didn't notice that you were also here…" he said looking down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Chenle chuckled, finding the boy's shyness absolutely lovely, then moved a chair aside to get more space so that he could sit next to Jisung, and so he did. 

"Oh, sorry… I was just very busy finishing this song for our play, I thought you saw me when you entered the room… but I'm here now, since I'm done with the song!" Chenle said, shaking his hands in the air.

Jisung giggled tenderly at the scene as he felt his heart drop. Chenle was always like that, a ball of sunshine, a light that could illuminate even the darkest place in the universe just for existing.

He had a crush on the tiny boy since elementary school, but never had courage enough to confess to him, he'd always see him hang out with boys and girls but never made a move, he learned to adore him from afar, to admire his power quietly, because for him, he wasn't good enough, and would never be.

After all those bad thoughts invading his mind, he felt sad and cold, so he hugged his backpack tighter in an attempt to comfort and make himself warmer.

"Oh…" Chenle said tilting his head to the left. "Are you cold? Oh no…" He took his sweater off and threw onto Jisung's laps, who looked confused.

"Oh wait… no, no… I'm okay! and besides... you get cold—"

"Just wear it. I don't ever feel cold, seriously… I'm very warm." He lied, in fact he was a bit cold.

Jisung pondered whether or not he should wear it, but Chenle's glare as he was demanding him to wear the sweater, made him wear it in a blink of an eye. — the power the tiny boy had on him.

"Oh damn!" Chenke gasped.

Jisung nearly freaked out.

"Fuck… did i rip it? Oh my God I didn't mean to—"

"No, no… oh Jesus…" Chenle bursted into laughter. "It's just that you look cute… really cute…" 

The younger boy heavily blushed.

"Nah… I'm really not…" 

"Please! It looks better on you than on me… kinda unfair, not gonna lie…" Chenle pouted.

Jisung gulped.

"Jesus, Jisung! You need to chill out, dude…" 

Chenle laughed a bit, as he moved to the left to get closer to Jisung, then he snuggled against the younger's chest as he wrapped his arm against his waist.

"We've known each other since elementary school, man… you really need to stop acting so coldly with me!"

Jisung froze. 

_He's… literally cuddling… with me… I'm cuddling… with Zhong fucking Chenle… Oh fuck fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"Jisung? Did you hear anything I said? Jisung!" Chenle said snapping his fingers in front of the boy's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda… spaced out…"

"I noticed…" 

"But, yeah, I know… that we have known each other for a long time it's just that I'm like this, I'm a very shy and reserved guy, nothing personal…" Jisung said.

Which was true. As ironic as it could sound, — since he was an actor. — However, the boy first started taking acting classes exactly because of being so introverted to a point that would stop him from making friends to very simple things like ordering food, gladly he was working that out, with therapy and the acting classes but he was still, very shy and introverted.

"Oh…" Chenle pouted again, this time feeling an ass for bringing up that delicate subject. "I am sorry… I was just joking, I have no idea how difficult it must be to you, but I really would like to let you know that I'm here for you!" 

Jisung instantly smiled.

"Thank you, Chenle." 

"Don't mention it…" Chenle hugged the boy even tighter, as he rubbed his face against the curve of Jisung's neck, giving the boy chills running down his spine. 

"But… since we're stuck here all night… let's do something? What do you like to do when you're free?"

"Mmm… I like to play animal crossing?" he said in a tiny voice

"No shit! me too! Also, I brought my switch with me today!" 

Suddenly Jisung's eyes were sparkling. 

"I also did!" 

He grabbed his backpack taking out his nintendo switch, showing it to Chenle, who also went running to where his backpack was, as he got the video game and came back to where they were, so that they could start playing together. 

And like that, they enjoyed the rest of the night until they fell asleep at 3 am exhausted from laughing and playing animal crossing together. 

◇

**30th of December**

As the days passed by Chenle and Jisung got closer and closer. 

So far they had all the play rehearsals, lunches together, nights playing animal crossing as they facetimed and even a few parties, it was all magical for both of them — maybe slightly more to Jisung,

Or so he thought. 

It was lunch time, all the students working on the play were sitting together since it was D-Day and they had only a few hours to rehearse everything for the last time.

Jisung was the main character and as expected the poor boy was under a lot of pressure, although he knew everything he had to do, he couldn't help it but feel that tension, he always would feel like that before a play, so in his mind it was no big deal, he just needed something to occupy his mind for the next few hours.

Chenle on the other hand was laughing along with the rest of the people, as relaxed as he could be. He was always like that, like nothing could possibly make his world shake, the 'nobody can kill my vibe' kind of guy. 

And Jisung loved that, but loved even more to watch him subtly, as he wished he could be a bit more like him. 

But watching Chenle sometimes could make him get hurt a bit.

Recently, more specifically, a week ago, a boy named Felix, also a senior, but from class B started hanging out with Chenle way more frequently than he used to. Jisung was trying his best to not feel bad about it or jump into conclusions but it was clear how Chenle's eyes would shine brighter every time Felix was in the room.

_I can't blame him… I mean look at Felix… He's just as pretty as a Greek God…_

Chenle had his arm around Felix's shoulder, they were laughing loudly, their energy was undeniably contagious, the table's environment was warm and joyful to everybody there. 

Everybody. But Jisung. 

_I'm getting cold here… I've got a lot in my mind to deal with and I most definitely will not stay here watching this bullshit, I ain't no masochist._

Jisung finished eating quickly, only swallowing the food as fast he could, then excused himself and left the table, heading to the rehearsal room.

"Oh, wait for me, Jisung!" Chenle yelled as he ran into his direction.

Jisung turned around confused, finding the younger man alone trying to reach him.

"Hey… I thought you were busy with your new friend…" He said trying to sound normal but the bitterness in his tone was evident.

Chenle scoffed. 

"Are you jealous? Of Felix? Jisung, please…" Chenle laughed as he grabbed the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

And with that simple gesture, Jisung was no longer mad.

Jisung didn't know if it was because he was truly in love with the smaller boy or because his cuteness was overload, but all it took for his heart to melt was to hear his sweet laughter, and then suddenly… nothing else mattered but Chenle.

"So… tonight, huh? I know you're probably very nervous but you're an incredible actor, you'll do it fine!" Chenle said.

Jisung giggled.

"Thank you, I wish I could believe when people say that to me…" 

Chenle let go of his hand and moved to the boy's front, facing the boy, then grabbed his shoulders, looked into his eyes and said:

"You are a stupendous actor, Park Jisung!" 

Jisung gulped.

And suddenly the whole world disappeared, there were only them, and the image of themselves looking deeply into each other's eyes, Chenle's grip onto Jisung's shoulders that once were tight, started to shake as he felt his lips get dry.

Jisung took his hands to the boy's waist, bringing him closer, they closed their eyes and leaned against each other. The space was almost non-existent and they could already feel their breaths against their cheeks.

And like that a sweet kiss was initiated in the middle of the school hallway. 

It was a shy kiss, they didn't know if it was because people were probably watching them or for the fact that it was their first kiss with one another, but either way the shyness was there. 

Chenle moved one his hand to the boy's cheek, and the other one to the back of his neck, and as the seconds were passing, they softened up more, just feeling the moment as they followed each other's flow.

However life is never as good as we expect, suddenly Chenle's phone buzzed really loudly making him stop the kiss, he looked at the display and saw Felix's name there, he picked the call instantly as he hummed a sorry to Jisung who just looked confused at him.

"What? Oh shit… Oh no, baby… No, no it's okay, no! I'm not busy… I'll be there in one second, just stay there, okay?"

Chenle finished the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Jisung… I'm sorry, I'll call you later, yeah? Felix had this… I've got to go, bye!"

And like that Chenle left the Jisung talking alone, running as fast as he could to find Felix.

"Wow. He really… just kissed me… and went to… Oh wow." 

Jisung's anger and frustration was evident. 

The boy had his jaw clenched, his face so red that the veins on his forehead were throbbing. He went to his locker and punched it using so much strength that the steel crumpled into the shape of his fist. At that point there was a little crowd watching all of that scene, which made him even more furious.

He headed to the rehearsal room with fire in his eyes, then locked himself there for the next couple of hours.

Later that day the play happened, gladly Jisung succeeded in not screwing it up, instead he used all of his anger and channeled it into his acting, receiving a lot of compliments after it was finished.

And then the school break finally started, and along with it an awkward silence between Chenle and Jisung.

◇

**10th of January**

Jisung was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan, completely lost in his thoughts and loneliness. Although it's been only one week and a few days that they were on school break, the boredom was consuming his soul, at that point the difference between Jisung and a cactus were almost none.

There was nothing left to do. He checked all of his social media dozens of times, watched about 3 series on netflix, watched all of the new videos of his favorite youtube channels, there was nothing left. He wished he had somewhere to go, even a party would sound better than staying home merging with his mattress. 

He's been avoiding the subject "Chenle" every time his mind would think about him, he'd shut it, he got pretty hurt after that day and as much as he loved Chenle, the thought of insisting on a battle that he clearly had lost was just ridiculous for him.

_Why did you kiss me… if you like him so much… to the point you left me alone like I'm nothing, why… would you kiss me in the first place then..._

Jisung sighed loudly as he sat back on the bed, he took his hands to his head and pressed it tightly, trying to stop his thoughts once again. 

"Chenle… please, get the fuck out of my mind… I don't wanna hurt myself anymore!" 

As if Chenle was hearing him, Jisung's phone suddenly buzzed, he grabbed it and saw on the display the boy's name on it.

"Are you serious now?"

Jisung closed his eyes and counted one to three before he picked the call.

"...Jisung?" Chenle's tiny voice hit directly the young boy's ear, making his heart ache a bit

"Yes?" He said, with no emotion in his voice

"Ah… how you've been? We haven't talked in… weeks!" Chenle awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh, I've been… pretty bored, I guess? there's literally nothing to do, I'm pretty much a plant at the point." He said dryly.

The silence was deafening.

"Same for me buddy…"

"Yeah…"

Silence, nothing but their breaths for a couple of seconds, until Chenle spoke again.

"So…" Chenle said.

"...So" Jisung, feeling extremely uncomfortable, replied. 

"You know we need to talk about that kiss, right?" Chenle said all at once, his tone suddenly serious.

Jisung felt his soul leaving his body. 

"Jisung? are you there?"

"Ahm, yeah…"

"So, I was saying that we need to talk about—"

"—If you're going to say that it was a mistake and you like Fe—"

"—Jisung, what the fuck?" Chenle yelled.

Silence again.

Chenle's breath was heavy, like he was trying to control himself, Jisung was petrified after the boy's scream, more confused than ever, but it all got worse once he could hear Chenle sniffing, and then the sniff turned into a weird laugh, a laugh carrying a lot of pain with it.

And that was when Jisung realized that he fucked up.

"Listen." He could hear Chenle taking a deep breath after the first world. "I know I shouldn't have left like that but, it's really not what you think and honestly… I never thought you'd think so low of me."

"Chenle, I didn't mean it like that it's just that—"

"—That what?" 

Jisung gulped.

"I am sorry, okay? I shouldn't have assumed anything or interrupted you. I just panicked, okay? I do that all the time because… I don't know how to do feelings."

"Do feelings… Are feelings drugs now?

"Yes. feelings literally are drugs."

It was all silent for 3 seconds until Chenle bursted into laughter, making Jisung sigh in relief and join him.

"You're so unique, Park Jisung…" 

Jisung heavily blushed as he hummed a nahback.

"I gotta go now, but I'll text you later, okay?" Chenle said.

"Yes! Of course… Bye Chenle."

"Bye bye, Jisung."

◇

**20th of February**

The school break was almost in the end, one more week and they would start their last semester in school before graduation, so they wanted to enjoy as much as they could their last days off. 

Since that call everything between Chenle and Jisung came back to normal, they went out almost every weekend, texted non stop, played games online almost every night… Just their normal 'we're glued to each other' selves. 

That day, Chenle invited Jisung over for a sleepover. His parents traveled to China and would be there for the next two days, Chenle wasn't a big fan of sleeping alone in that huge house, so calling Jisung to be with him sounded like the best idea.

Around 4pm, Chenle was organizing the whole house, running around it when he heard the house bell ring, the boy immediately froze feeling a weird cold sensation spread around his body, but he shook it off and looked around to see if there was anything else he had to put in its place, however the house was as clean as it could be already. So he headed to the front door, opening it and finding a Jisung in a black hoodie and a backpack. 

"Hey!" Said Jisung, smiling.

"Hello! you're kinda late…" Chenle frowned a bit saying that.

Jisung couldn't help but yell internally to see his friend's cuteness.

"Sorry, I was busy helping my parents…"

Chenle giggled.

"It's okay, I'm just messing with you! let's get inside."

After that Chenle grabbed the boy's backpack and entered the house, taking the boy upstairs to his bedroom. 

Jisung was so amazed. He knew that Chenle was quite rich but he never imagined that he actually lived in a huge house like that, it gave him strong mansion vibes, some Malfoy manor kind of thing. However he tried to not look like a little kid enchanted to see shiny things.

Once they arrived at Chenle's room, Chenle threw himself onto the large king sized bed and invited Jisung to do the same, who did without questioning.

"Yo! you have a dream bedroom! like… it looks like a damn playground…" 

Chenle chuckled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you can say that…"

And they proceeded to talk about random things, such as video games, super heroes, school, acting, instruments, even about some of their failed relationships but not a single word about their kiss, or about what happened after that. — Read Chenle running to see Felix. — and in Jisung's opinion it was better like that, he really wasn't willing to spoil that night.

Later, they got tired of talking, they decided to play video games, — To be fair, Chenle said so and Jisung didn't want to go against his decision, so he agreed. — Chenle was unfairly good at games, he won 4 rounds in a row not giving Jisung a single chance, his laughter could be heard in the entire house, in Jisung's opinion that was the best sound in the whole universe, and maybe that was why he couldn't win the game… He was too busy watching Chenle being happy to actually care about any video game.

Approximately one hour later Chenle got tired of playing and just laid back on the mattress, being followed by Jisung. They were lying side by side, heads almost touching and legs entangled at the end of the bed. They weren't saying a single thing, and they didn't have to. Their company was pretty good enough.

It was all alright and calm, until Chenle decided to move closer, putting his head on the boy's chest and taking his hand to his tummy, as he started to rub it gently. Jisung's heart started beating so fast that he was sure that Chenle could hear it, in which he really did, and smirked a bit to know his influence on him.

"You know… Jisung… you're so warm, I think I could hug you forever." Chenle looked up, finding a Jisung as red a pepper, staring into a void. 

"Uhm… you're welcomed to be inside of my embrace as much as you please." 

Chenle giggled as he snuggled up against the boy's side, curling himself up around Jisung, as he hid his head in the curve of his neck, where he pressed a long soft kiss to. 

Jisung left out delighted sighs, and turned himself around to face the boy, bringing him closer by the waist with one hand, and the other one went to the back of his head, stroking his hair gently as he looked into his eyes. 

Chenle felt a weird stirring in his stomach, he gulped hard as he looked back at the boy. All of those sensations were pretty uncommon to him, because he has always been confident in everything, including the boys he had something, but not with Jisung, with him… he just had this uncertainty that made him confused, shy and nervous.

And he wasn't sure whether or not he liked that, but one thing he knew: he didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment.

"You're so beautiful, Chenle…" Jisung said, tucking the boy's hair behind his ear.

"So are you." Chenle whispered, looking directly to his lips. 

Jisung moved his hand from the boy's ear to his chin, caressing it for a few seconds until he brought the boy even closer by waist, making their noses rub against each other. At that moment they closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of that eskimo kiss, but not for much longer because their lips accidently touched during that moment, making them freeze in that position, but two seconds later Chenle grabbed the boy's neck, and started a kiss.

It was a slow one, at first they were just playing with their lips, and giving each other soft bites, until the flaming desire inside of them took over and tongues started marking their presence, but still a calm kiss, only very passionate, overflowing feelings that have been growing for many months now. Minutes later they pulled apart to breathe, and finally could see each other's messy faces. They shared a smile and cuddled again.

"I want to freeze this moment." Chenle said whispering against the boy's chest.

"I wish I could as well…"

And like that, they closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's warmth until they fell asleep.

◇

**1st of March**

The school is finally back, and they were officially one semester away from graduation. And as every senior, Jisung was excited to enjoy the last moments before having to face the world of adulting, however he overslept that night, waking up at 7:30 am and having to run to school without breakfast to get there on time.

The last week of their school break went just as smooth. After that sleepover at Chenle's they became way more close to each other, even not knowing what they were, whatever that was, was making Jisung happy and he was willing to take care of their new growing feelings in order to make it blossom beautifully every day more.

It was perfect in the way it was, from tiniest gestures to their slow kisses in bed.

Like how Chenle would smile at him as he snuggled against his chest, or how he would intertwine their fingers whenever they were walking, or how he would trace imaginary lines all over his tummy when they were pretending to be watching something on tv, how he would bite his ear and kiss his whole neck as he hummed sweet things to him, and how he would kiss him slowly for minutes and fall asleep next to him after.

He caught himself smiling alone after remembering all of their moments, and sighed passionately.

_Maybe, just maybe… I am not loving alone._

He giggled alone shaking his head, then parked his car carefully, he was finally back in school, and would finally see him. He rushed inside and headed to their classroom as he picked his phone to text Chenle, but before he could start typing he tripped over his own feet, having his attention brought back to reality.

"Oh shit… I forgot to tie the shoelace" He kneeled to tie it but once he squatted and looked to the right, he saw something that shattered his heart more than it should. 

Felix and Chenle inside of the laboratory room, The first thing Jisung could notice was that Felix had on the same sweater that Chenle gave to him in that day at the library, also that Felix had his face buried into Chenle's chest as the younger boy rubbed his back with one hand and had the other one intertwined to Felix's, as he whispered something to his ear. 

Jisung tied his shoelace and got up, his vision went blind, he started shaking and sweating, so he ran away as fast as he could, stopping only at the bathroom, where he locked himself in and let himself cry inconsolably.

◇

**Later that same day**

Jisung went to the school roof where he stayed the whole day. The boy went to his secret safe place: an abandoned closer at the back of the roof. He fitted perfectly there and nobody would ever find him so it was really the perfect place to cry.

There he could finally let his walls break, and so he did.

With his head pressed against his knees, as his tears soaked the fabric the boy started to remember about every moment he had with Chenle, from the smallest in elementary school where he'd only say good morning or smile at him shyly, to the last months where they got undeniably intimate to each other.

Then his mind traveled to a specific moment: their kisses. 

And for one second he smiled, to think about the taste of his lips, and how tight yet soft his embrace was, all that good burning sensation, and the thought of finally being loved back, loved by someone he has always wanted desperately. But the good feeling faded just as fast as fog on a bright summer day once the image of Chenle picking up Felix's call and running away got in his mind, how they were clingy during the lunches and finally, the scene he had to see on that morning, his smile died instantly, and the sobbing took over the place, along with the urge to stop existing forever.

_Why would he even kiss me in the first place… There's isn't one thing that I am, that Felix isn't twice as much._

Like that, Jisung sobbed for a couple of more minutes until he fell asleep inside of the closet, finally letting his tormented mind rest for a bit. However, it didn't last much, suddenly he was brought back when he felt a hand poking his arm. Jisung started waking up and when he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what was in front of him: Chenle.

"Jisung? I've been crazy trying to find you the whole day! Why are you here?" Chenle said as he sat on the floor, in front of Jisung.

Jisung squinted his eyes, then scoffed.

"Chenle, why are you doing here. This is my safe place! How do you even know about here?"

Chenle was as confused as he could be.

"You literally told me a couple weeks ago? And I'm here because I'm worried? Dude, you disappeared the whole day! You missed all classes… it's almost night!" 

Jisung sighed hard.

"Man, why don't you go take care of Felix or something?"

"What now?"

Jisung chuckled.

"Stop. Just stop. I saw you earlier with him, and all the intimacy and your sweater and—"

"—So that's what this is all about? You saw us in the lab earlier? And now you…" Chenle started laughing. "Listen, it's not what you think."

"It is! Exactly what I'm thinking" Jisung yelled as he stood up and left the closet, heading out of the roof.

"It's not! Jisung... listen to me!" Chenle followed Jisung, reaching him quickly, then grabbed his wrist. "It's not what you are thinking… Sungie, please…" 

Chenle's voice was soft and sad, which made Jisung breakdown automatically. Before he could even notice, he started crying in front of the younger boy.

"Why would you ever kiss me?" Jisung said sobbing, looking down.

Chenle hugged the boy tight, and kissed the top of his head that was buried on his chest.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, Jisung… I kissed you because I like you."

Jisung looked up, finding Chenle's eyes. The position was quite uncomfortable for Jisung since he was a bit taller than Chenle but it didn't matter in that moment, once he found Chenle's eyes nothing else was as important as being blessed enough to see him so up close. 

"But you guys were… you guys are so… And Felix is so perfect in every way I just don't…" 

"Holy Jesus. Let's head back to the closet, we need to talk." 

Chenle held Jisung's hand, intertwining their fingers together, then they walked back to the closet, they entered it sitting side by side, being literally squished against each other since the place was really compact. 

Chenle rested his head on Jisung's shoulder, still holding his hand, rubbing the back of it with his other hand. 

"Felix is just my friend. I can assure you that… he's just really clingy and what you saw today was not something you should worry about… Felix was dating this boy, Hyunjin… and he dumped him, in fact this boy has been playing him for a lot of time… remember when I left after our first kiss? It was because Felix was having a mental breakdown because that… human trash, he kissed another guy in front of him —

Felix is really… popular but he doesn't open up to almost anybody, I was just helping him, and about the sweater, he spilled coffee on himself after he saw the text Hyunjin sent him to finish things between them, but it's just that." 

Chenle turned his face to look at Jisung, who had a very blank face, staring at the nothing.

"Oh…" 

"I don't blame you, though… I should have explained it to you before, I'm sorry…" Chenle wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't be mad at me…" He pouted.

Jisung was feeling both relieved and an idiot, but the weight that was taken off his shoulders was speaking louder, so he just turned around in the non existent space there and grabbed Chenle by the waist, humming for him to crawl up his chest.

Chenle, already on top of Jisung, took his hand to the boys bangs that were almost partially covering his eyes, he combed it back exposing his sweaty forehead and swollen eyes from crying a lot, his heart ached from the scene, he never meant to make his dear Jisung feel anything bad, he couldn't help but feel shitty for that. 

On the other hand Jisung had his neck leaned back, resting his head on his backpack, both hands grabbing Chenle's thin waist tightly as he focused on feeling his little touches. They were starting to sweat, they didn't know if it was because of the small space or their bodies reacting to being so close like that, but either way they were enjoying it a lot.

The smaller boy continued his job, he leaned against Jisung's face and kissed his forehead, as he rubbed the back of his neck, then kissed his nose, each cheek, chin and lifted his head a bit, eyeing Jisung's pretty face, he had his eyes closed, they were so close that he could count his eyelashes but that wasn't really what both of them were internally screaming to do.

Jisung opened his eyes and found a Chenle staring at him with eyes full of desire and luxury. Without thinking twice the younger boy moved one hand from his waist to his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. It was intense, sweaty and emotional, like their souls had been begging for this contact for centuries, — although it's been only a few days since they last kissed. 

Lips crashing, tongues fighting for dominance, hair glued to the forehead due the sweat, hands under the fabric of the shirts, back scratches, tummy scratches… It was a mess, a messy pleasure. Just two young boys enjoying the fever sensation of being deeply in love. 

After long minutes they pulled apart, Chenle falling on Jisung's chest exhausted, both boys feeling their lips numb but heart full of love.

"Yo, that was…"

"Incredible." Jisung said.

"Yeah…" Chenle ran his hand over the boy's chest. "I think we should leave this closet before we literally melt." 

They both laughed. 

"I agree with you."

"But before…" Chenle sat back. "Do you wanna go out with me, Jisung? Like… Officially go out with me." 

Jisung grinned brightly.

"Yes, that's the thing I want the most in my life, at the moment." 

"Okay then, now let's go home, my baby…" 

And like that they left the closet and went home. After that day they started going out and then started dating at some point, although the future is uncertain, they for sure lived plenty of more incredible moments together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work!! 💕💘💕💖💗
> 
> you can find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sungleIe?s=09) and please feel free to send me a [ ccat ](http://curiouscat.me/sungleIe) if you want to 🥺


End file.
